Flim and Flam
For the song of the same name, see The Flim Flam Brothers (song) |caption = Flam (left) and Flim (right)}} The Flim Flam brothers are two salesmen unicorn brothers who are featured in the episode The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. Their names are a play on a flimflam, a confidence trick or a con. Depiction in the series They drive into one of the gate of Sweet Apple Acres' apple orchard on a cider-making contraption and introduce themselves through song and dance. They challenge the Apple family to a cider-making competition against their machine, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. With Ponyville's citizens faced with the dilemma of a limited quantity of manually pressed cider, they turn to the Flim Flam brothers and their automated cider production. The brothers attempt to broker a deal with the Apple Family, who will supply them with their delicious apples, and they will sell the cider under the Flim Flam brothers' name. They call for a 75-25 split in profits in their favor. The Apple family denies the offer, which prompts Flim to state that if the Apple Family refuses to partner up with the brothers, they will run the family out of business and Ponyville. The Flim Flam brothers challenge and provoke the Apple family into a cider-making competition. The Apple family uses their skills at manual labor to beat the brothers, but they soon find out that the Flim Flam brothers' technology is overpowering them. Twilight, seeing that the Apple family needs help, asks the mayor if she can help. The Mayor asks the brothers, who allow it. Twilight and the others eventually get the Apples to produce more barrels, endangering the brothers' lead. The brothers, in a panic, enhance the suction of their machine, causing it to suck up whole trees. This tactic results in the apples being pulped and mixed with rocks and branches, meaning none of them were accepted and made into cider. To fix this, the brothers change the setting of the machine so it no longer performs a quality check on what goes into their cider, which allows them to fill their barrels much faster. Eventually, it is announced that the Flim Flam brothers win due to the amount of cider produced. But bypassing the quality check causes the cider to taste horrible and all the ponies refuse to drink it. Realizing nopony in Ponyville will pay for their cider, even though they won, the Flim Flam brothers decide to try the next town over and beat a hasty retreat. This alludes to the fact that this is not the first time the brothers have been run out of a town because of their tactics. Gallery :Flim Flam brothers image gallery See also *The Flim Flam Brothers musical number References Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Characters